Don't Say Cheese
by Tanukilicious
Summary: Summary: Kai gets a rather scandulous picture published in the newpaper, and Tala is none to happy about it. Tala/Kai, Rated for Language and Silliness


Summary: Kai gets a rather scandulous picture published in the newpaper, and Tala is none to happy about it. Tala/Kai, Rated for Language and Silliness  
Pairing: Tala/Kai  
Warnings: Language, Unbearable Fluff, A little silly  
Notes: Just a oneshot

-------

The day was bright and sunny. The golden sun joyfully shone golden rays down to the earth below. The vegetation perked whimsically, bright flowers opened to the world. The birds merrily sang and fluttered about throught the sky with careless joy. People walked about with smiles plastered on their faces, holding their loved ones close. The day started off happy, peppy, merry and all sorts of other wonderfully enjoyable adjectives.

That is until a certain redhead shuffled out of his shared apartment to grab the morning paper. Tala let out a loud yawn, overexaggerating it just a bit. (1) He stretched languidly, before bedning down to retrieve his neatly folded paper. He stared at the front page for a brief moment, scanning it boredly, until something caught his eye. Something about Kai, his loving and sexy boyfriend. Yes, Kai that was a good thing. Page 6C. He quickly started flipping through the pages to find said page.

The redhead's gaze flickered to the page and his eyes widened. His jaw hung open and he felt rage boil inside of him.  
"What the FUCK?!" He growled out, causing people passing by the retreat to the farside of the street. The fuming redhead crumpled the paper in his hands and stalked back into his apartment. The wolf was fuming as he made his way to Kai's and his bedroom like a hurricane.

He slammed the door open, causing it to creak in agony. The sun suddenly dimmed its cheery rays, and the foliage shrivelled back into place. The birds clamped their little beaks shut and huddled together as the irate redhead rampaged over to the bed. His blazing blue eyes softened considerably when he gazed down at the dozing Kai. The boy was curled into a tight little ball, hands laid ontop of one another. His silky royal blue hair splayed out behind him and his silver bangs brushing in from of his eyes. His face peaceful and content in his slumber. Tala hesitated, staring at his flawless lover, before remembering his purpose of storming into the bedroom.

"Kai! Wake up!" He said quite loudly.

"Mm." Was the articulate response.  
"Kai..." Tala grit his teeth together.

The silver haired boy cracked his crimson gaze open to the world, silver bangs messily falling in front of them. As he sat up hiis silky blue hair fell over his shoulders and down his back, slightly bed crumpled but still looking gorgeous. His ruby eyes blinked blearily up at his lover. He let out a tiny kitten like yawn.  
"Mm, what is it?" He asked still a bit hazy from his rather abrupt awakening.

"What the hell is this?!" The redhead snarled, much like the wolf he was. He roughly shoved the offending paper at Kai. Kai looked at his wolf curiously before letting his eyes slip down to scan across the page, before he spotted the scandulous picture of him. He blushed bright red.  
"Well...?" Tala asked, sounding as though he were on his last nerve.

"Well what?" Kai asked, flush still apparent.  
"What the fuck is this picture doing in here?!" Tala snarled.

Kai sighed, this was a huge mess. He then frowned as he recalled exactly who took the picture and who was the cause of said picture. Tala gave him a look that told him he better start explaining.

"Remember a few days ago when I went to the BBA building to help train those kids with the breakers?" The phoenix asked. Tala nodded sharply.  
"Turns out only Tyson was going to do the demonstration with me." Kai sighed, "About near the end of everything, Tyson somehow managed to get the kids to get into a food fight." Kai said with a deep frown on his face.  
"Where'd they get food?" Tala muttered.  
"They gave snacks to the little ones, they just so happened to include applesauce..." Kai sighed.  
"Eh?" Tala questioned as to why that was a problem.  
"By the end of the stupid friggin' thing, I was covered in that crap!!" Kai growled. "Anyhow, I took a shower, since there was no way I was walking home like that, I was lucky I had extra clothing at the building." Kai said thoughtfully.  
"When I was showering Tyson stole my clothes, the little immature lardball." Kai snarled. Tala gave Kai an incredulous look, what was Tyson in sixth grade again?

"Tyson left my clothes on the curb outside, I thought the guy from the press that I had thown a book at had left, I guess not." Kai said on a sigh. "The good news is Tyson won't be able to eat solid food for about a month." Kai said cheerfully. Tala felt himself grin a bit at the thought, but quickly dismissed it.  
"Who was the press guy, what did he look like?" Tala asked with false innocent curiousity.

"That guy that always hangs around here trying to get photos, the one with the blonde hair." Kai muttered, not even registering Tala's fangful smirk.

After Tala's outburst the couple had made up, twice. Tala had told Kai he had to stop by the market to pick something special up, to which his lover had wanted to tag along. He told the phoenix it was a suprise and forced him to stay home. It was sort of a suprise what he was doing. Tala quickened his pace until he reached the BBA building. He sat on the low wall surrounding the building's perimeter. He suddenly saw a young blond, in his late twentys, stalking around the grounds, camera poised for a photo. Tala smirked and stood, silently stalking the unaware blonde.  
"Hello there, press dog." He said, a humerous tone to his voice.

"Wha!" The guy squeaked in a frilly fashion before whipping around and see the towering redhead. He quickly snapped a picture, making Tala scowl. "What do you want?" The press mongreal asked.

"You're in a lot of trouble. You should never publish scandulous pictures of people when they have people like me to make up for it." Tala said darkly, cracking his knuckles.

"What the hell?" The blond asked, before comprehension dawned on his. "Ooh, I see somebody's mad that I managed to get a picture of his pretty little boytoy running around in a towel." The man smirked haughtily.  
"Mad? No, enraged yes." Tala said, his scowl turning darker by the minute. "And Kai isn't a boytoy, you scum." He snarled. "Hope you like karma, because what goes around comes around." He said, a devilish smile on his features as he moved towards the press rat.

The next morning, the sun shone, the flowers bloomed and the bird chirped merrily. Tala shuffled from his apartment to the front curb. He stretched and yawned, before bending down to retrieve his paper. His languid blue eyes scanned the front page, before landing on a certain phrase. "Man must do community service for indecent exposure. Page 7B"

Tala quickly flipped to that page, and sure enough the same press guy from yesterday was the featured article. The man stood blushing madly, on a busy street with no clothing on whatsoever, though of course a censor bar was covering him in the photo. He was blindfolded and his hands tied, stumbling blindly. He apparently has to serve 72 hours of community service for indecent exposure. (2) Tala let a satisfied grin settle on his face. He turned and tossed the paper into the recycling box where it belonged, before strolling back into his apartment. He did definately get Kai that suprise he mentioned. It was a pair of hand cuffs and a skimpy little maid's outfit. Because the only person who should ever get to see Kai in a scandulous position was Tala, and he was going to make sure of that.

---------

(1) Like my dad. -.-

(2) I'm not really sure what the penalty is for such a thing. Somebody can feel free to correct me, though I may question why in the world you know that. x3

=D Yeah, this is what happens when I have a day free of school and stay up typing until one in the morning. Yay.


End file.
